


Cat protector

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Val and Emilia agree to babysit Jack for an evening at their Monaco home and jack is a toddler. He keeps playing with Turbo and Turbo guards his room at night. Valtteri posts cute photos on social media and the following week Turbo and jack Skype :)





	Cat protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> The fact that I researched cat body language and vocalisation for this fic.....

“….and then we went to an arcade and we spent the night trying to beat each other at the games!” Emilia laughs as she picks up her coffee cup.

Susie smiles at her. “It sounds like you both had a great night.”

“We did.” Emilia nods with a grin. “Date night is so important to us, especially with how busy we both are.”

“I’ve forgotten what a date night is.” Susie sighs, looking into her coffee. “Having a hyperactive toddler plus a demanding job, we don’t have time for each other anymore.”

“Hmmm.” Emilia frowns. “Have you ever thought of getting Jack a sitter?”

“Not really.” Susie shrugs. “We both love being with him, we don’t want a stranger looking after him.”

“Why don’t me and Val take care of Jack one night?” Emilia asks.

“What?” Susie replies, blinking.

“Me and Val look after Jack one night this week and you and Toto go have a date night.” Emilia nods.

“You’d look after Jack for us?” Susie asks, she’s still quite tired as Jack had been having nightmares and wasn’t settling at night.

“Yes.” Emilia nods with a smile. “It would be practice for the future.”

Susie smiles softly. “You want kids?”

Emilia nods with a shy smile. “It’s something we’ve talked about.”

“Well, then yes. You can babysit Jack for us.” Susie grins at her.

Emilia looks excited. “Thank you, Susie!”

“No, thank you.” Susie replies. “It means me and Toto can have a night to ourselves. He’ll be so thrilled to find out.”

Emilia chuckles. “I’d better tell Val my plans.”

Susie nods and leaves to call Toto so Emilia can call Valtteri.

“Emilia!” Valtteri’s voice is warm and she can hear the busy drone of the mechanics in the background.

“Hey love. How is it going?” Emilia asks with a smile.

“It’s going well, when are you coming to the track?” Valtteri asks.

“I’ll be arriving with Susie soon.” Emilia promises. “I just have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Valtteri asks.

“I’ve agreed to babysit Jack one night this week.” Emilia tells him.

“That’s great!” Valtteri smiles. “Toto has been looking a little stressed so maybe a night off might make him nice to us.”

Emilia laughs. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” Valtteri replies. “I love Jack, plus it would give us some experience.”

“It would.” She grins. “So it’s settled?”

“It’s fine with me.” Valtteri replies.

“Thank you!” Emilia squeals.

Valtteri chuckles. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I’ll tell Susie.” Emilia says with a smile.

“Good. I’ll talk to you later.” Valtteri promises.

“Good luck. I love you.” Emilia says softly.

“I love you too.” Valtteri replies and ends the call.

Emilia is just putting her phone away when Susie comes back.

“Toto agreed! What did Valtteri say?” Susie asks excitedly.

“He said yes!” Emilia beams.

Susie throws her into a hug. “You are amazing! Thank you!”

“It’s nothing.” She grins hugging Susie tightly.

* * *

That week Toto and Susie make their way to Valtteri and Emilia’s with little Jack toddling between them, holding Toto’s hand.

Jack has a little backpack on his back full to the brim with toys and colouring books to keep him entertained.

Susie knocks on the door and Emilia opens the door with a warm smile.

“Come in!” She says as she ushers them inside.

Jack is a little nervous and walks close to Toto, looking around the house.

“Thank you so much for this.” Susie says with a smile as Valtteri comes into the living room.

“Hello Susie, Toto.” Valtteri smiles, looking at Jack. “Hello, Jack.”

Jack is suddenly uncharacteristically shy and hides behind Toto’s legs.

Toto sighs and gently pats his head. “It’s uncle Val!”

Jack looks out as Valtteri kneels down to height level.

“You like me? Don’t you, Jack?” Valtteri asks.

Jack nods but doesn’t move forwards.

“He’s been having bad dreams.” Toto sighs, picking his son up. “He seems to not want to leave our side.”

Valtteri gives Toto a sympathetic look. “I understand.”

Toto nods, kissing Jack’s head. “Uncle Val will make sure you won’t have bad dreams.”

“How?” The little boy questions, his lip wobbling. He doesn’t want his parents to leave.

A gentle meow catches everyone’s attention and Turbo strolls into the room, looking for his dinner.

“Turbo!” Valtteri grins, picking the rather chubby cat up. “Turbo will protect you.”

Jack’s eyes widen and he reaches a hand out to pet Turbo’s fur.

“That’s it Jack. Turbo is special. He will keep all nasty dreams away.” Valtteri promises as he places the cat on the floor and Toto gently lets Jack down.

Jack looks at Turbo curiously and the cat gives a little chirrup in greeting and moves over to the boy, purring gently.

“See? He likes you, Jack.” Valtteri beams as the boy looks wonderstruck at Turbo.

Turbo begins to nudge him softly, still purring at him.

Jack slowly begins to smile.

* * *

Once Susie and Toto are gone, Emilia puts a film on for Jack and he settles down to watch it with Turbo sat in his lap.

“Turbo really has taken to Jack.” Emilia sounds surprised and Valtteri nods, taking his phone out to take a picture.

He uploads it to Instagram with the caption. _Turbo has made a new friend._

Emilia chuckles and cuddles Valtteri gently.

Jack is talking to Turbo happily and Turbo’s tail twitches gently, his eyes half closed as the young boy gently pets him.

Valtteri cannot help but smile at them.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Emilia gives Jack some of Turbo’s toys and the boy has a whale of a time dragging a small plastic mouse around for the cat to chase.

The boy’s joyous giggles fills the house and Emilia has a look in her eyes as she watches them.

Valtteri comes over to her and kisses her head gently, watching with her.

* * *

Pretty soon it’s time for Jack to go to bed, but the little boy is hesitant.

“The dweams.” He says sadly, clutching Turbo to him.

“If I let you take Turbo would you go to bed?” Valtteri asks softly.

The little boy gives him a beaming smile. “Thank you Uncle Val!”

Valtteri chuckles and ruffles his hair. “Come on, off to bed with you.”

The little boy runs upstairs, awkwardly carrying Turbo and Valtteri follows.

Valtteri gets Jack settled and then begins to read him a story, with Turbo purring at the end of the bed.

Emilia comes to the door, watching Valtteri read to Jack.

Jack soon falls asleep listening to the story. Valtteri smiles softly and kisses his head before pulling the covers up over him.

Turbo looks up at him as he leaves the room.

“Watch over him.” Valtteri says softly and Turbo blinks slowly at him, like he understands.

Valtteri smiles and gently closes the door.

* * *

Valtteri makes his way downstairs with Emilia and pulls her into his arms on the sofa.

“I saw the way you looked at Jack.” Valtteri says gently.

“Oh?” She asks, looking at him.

“How about we start on that plan for children?” Valtteri grins.

Emilia smiles back at him and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Jack does not wake up once during the night and the next morning Susie and Toto arrive to collect him.

“How was he?” Susie asks anxiously as she cuddles him.

“Slept through the night.” Emilia grins at her.

“Really?” Susie’s eyes widen. “He hasn’t had a settled night in a while.”

“Turbo helped.” Emilia replies. “Jack seemed to feel better having him near.”

“Hmmm.” Susie nods, biting her lip.

“You’re thinking of getting him a cat?” Emilia asks with a grin.

“Yeah.” Susie nods. “If having a pet helps him sleep.”

“Well there’s a good cat shelter not far from here.” Emilia tells her. “You should check it out.”

“Maybe.” Susie nods. “I’d have to speak to Toto.”

“Of course.” Emilia smiles. “It was lovely having Jack.”

“I’m glad he was so good for you.” Susie nods, kissing Jack’s head. “Come on you, lets go to the toy shop!”

Jack smiles at her, but then his face falls. “I’ll miss Turbo.”

Susie looks at Emilia who comes over to Jack.

“I promise you can see him next week.” She tells the little boy.

Jack gives her a smile. “You Pwomise?”

“Promise.” She grins.

Jack reaches over to hug her and Emila gently hugs him back with a smile.

“Goodbye, Jack.” Emilia grins happily at him.

Jack gives her a wave as Susie walks down the path with him.

* * *

The next week, Emilia keeps her promise and Jack meets Turbo again via the wonder of Skype.

The little boy is overjoyed and Turbo seems to enjoy it too, chirruping at the screen.

That week Jack also gets a present in the form of a small fluffy white kitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
